femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Category Keywords
This page lists all of the keywords (tags) for easy access. Please reference it before adding new categories to a page to minimize uneccessary duplicates. Complete Monster: Cause and Effect Keywords These two keywords apply only to female villains lacking in noble or redeeming qualities, otherwise known as a "complete monster". However, not everyone gets to choose to be a "complete monster". Freudian Excuse:‏‎ This villainess is heinous, but the creators (or adaptationers) have taken it upon themselves to give her an explanation; one that is almost certainly rife with tragedy. At some point in this character's past, a significant occurance happened; perhaps big, perhaps small. Whichever the case, it changed this person; steering her off the path of what "surely would have being a long, full life of nothing but kind and altruistic acts" and transforming her into the atrocious individual you see before you... but not too atrocious, of course. After all, according to Freud, one excuse is all it takes to go from APPALL! to APP-''awwww...'' Common types of freudian excuses: *Abused or neglected as a child. (This one is huge, among villains of both sexes). *Someone very close to the individual was killed. *Some form of rejection, from a community, school, etc. * A narrow-sighted perspective of a "noble" (and often, jingoistic) cause. (Example: She's a soldier serving a mad dictator who is bent on world domination, but is doing it because she loves her homeland so much). Freud Buster‏‎: When a villainess is heinous, does not redeem herself, and''' the plot does''' not give her a Freudian Excuse, she qualifies as a "Freud Buster".' ' This character was not abused or molested as a child. She did not witness her favorite petting getting killed right before her eyes. Her country/people were not attacked or invaded. She didn't grow up on the harsh streets, begging for food. Nothing in her backstory is poised to evoke sympathy. Whether a rotten indivudual, a sadistic killer, a sociopathic hedonist... she simply likes being bad, and is comfortable with the choice she's made. Worst of all, she has left Sigmund Freud completely stumped! Crimes and Tactics Keywords This section is for all the illegal, immoral or ammoral actions carried out by the villainess, except for Murder, which has it's own section below. Backstab Backfire‏‎: The heroes and villainess have fought, and now she is begging to be spared, or perhaps, even "saved" if she, say, toppled over of a ledge, clinging for her life. The heroes know she doesn't deserve mercy, but decide to show it to her anyways. Naturally, the female villain takes advantage of their foolish goodheartedness and attempts to kill them yet again, but it backfires, leaving her defeated, and very often, dead. Betrayer: Different from Traitoress, a betrayer does not betray the heroes (or those allied with the heroes) but instead betrays other individuals within her own villain party, whether she is above or below them in the hierarchy. In other words, she is on the "giving" end of the Betrayed tag. *Betrayed‏‎: When a female villain is betrayed by another villain that she is working under (or over). More often than not, it's by a male villain, who is much less cool than she. In other words, she is on the "receiving" end of the Betrayer tag. Conspirator: ‏Villainesses who make secret plans to do something illegal or harmful. Femme Fatale‏‎: An attractive or seductive female villain who uses her charms to lure the hero into a trap, or get him to cooperate with her. Unlike with The Vamp, there is usually something more geniune with a femme fatale, in that she may develop real feelings for her seductee. *The Vamp‏‎: A more nefarious version of the Femme Fatale. The Vamp uses the promise (or following through) of sex to get the protagonist to do her bidding, with no emotional backfire. She never (and would never) falls in love with him/her, and rather, is a complete user. Not to be confused with a Vampire. Humiliator‏: Villainesses who like to remove the dignity and self respect of their victims. This could range anywhere from forced stripping to degrading acts of submission. Forced Kissing‏‎: When the villainess kisses someone against their will (the person in question is usually tied up, in a compromising position, or just plain overpowered by her). Forced Sex‏‎: When the villainess has forced sexual intercourse with the protagonist (or someone the good guys are trying to rescue). *Assisted Rape‏‎: Sometimes a female villain does not rape a victim herself, but will knowingly set a plan into motion that enables other villains in the story to do so. Also applies if she helps restrain the victim during the rape. Kidnapper‏‎: Female victims who abduct victims (of any age). Possessor‏‎: Female villains who are able to hijack the bodies of protagonists or other characters in the story. Robber:‏‎ Villainesses who carry out heists, stick-ups, and all other manners of public robberies. Torturer : Female villains who torture thier victims. *Mutilator: This female villain takes torture one step further by inflicting extreme and irreversible physical damage to her victim's body. Traitoress : Different from Betrayer, the villainess turns her back on her own people to help the enemy. Tyrant: ‏‎Female villains who are cruel and oppressive rulers. Demise Keywords These tags inform how the villainess was done-in (if applicable), regardless of whether or not she is ressurected at a later date. Any new keywords for this section should be created like this: Demise: '''. Demise: Bisected‏:‎ Villainesses whose bodies are cut or ripped in half. Demise: Body Crushed‏‎: The villainess is killed either by something heavy falling onto her, or by some kind of compacting machinery. Demise: Bodily Trauma‏: The villainess is beaten to death. Demise: Boiled Alive‏: The villainess is killed when immersed in liquid which is at an extremely hot temperature. Demise: Broken Neck‏‎: Usually suffered in a fight. Demise: Burned alive‏‎: The villainess perishes in a fiery conflagration. Demise: Crash‏: The villainess is in a vehicle that crashes, and is killed by the impact. Demise: Crushed Head‏‎: The villainess is killed from her head getting crushed, or in some rare cases, skewered through. Demise: Dragged to Hell‏‎: This villainess usually deals with the powers of the unholy throughout the work, and comes to pay the price when said demonic forces drag her to the underworld. Demise: Drowned‏‎: Self-explanatory; usually in water. Demise: Decapitated‏‎: The villainess is killed when her head and her shoulders part ways. Demise: Disintegrated: The villainess is destroyed by some type of concentrated energy which causes her body to be broken up into tiny particles.‏‎ Demise: Eaten alive‏‎: The villainess is eaten by a cannibalistic plant or animal (large or small). Demise: Electrocution‏‎: The villainess is killed by some sort of electric shock or current. Demise: Energy Blast‏: A blast or beam of pure energy is projected at the female villain and kills her. Occurs most often in Japanese video games, anime and manga. Demise: Evisceration‏: A villainess is killed when her entrails are destroyed or pulled out. Demise: External Explosion‏‎: The villainess dies in a large, fiery explosion, such as from a bomb or blown up fuel tank. Demise: Fatal Brain Damage‏‎: A female villain is killed when something sharp pierces through her skull or eyeballs and damages her brain. Can, and many times should, be paired with other "Demise" tags. Demise: Hand-Thrown Projectile‏‎: A villainess is killed when a dagger, hand axe, or some other type of sharp weapon is thrown at her from a distance. Demise: High Fall‏‎: The villainess falls to her death from a great height. Demise: Internal Explosion‏: Something causes the female villain's head or body to burst from the inside. Demise: Mauled to Death‏‎: When a villainess meets her end through deadly cuts and lacerations, most often from the attack of some kind of creature or animal. Demise: Poison‏: The villainess is killed by some kind of poisonous substance. Demise: Quicksand‏‎: The villainess sinks to her doom in quicksand. Demise: Raped to Death‏: The villainess is raped, ususally by some sort of large animal or creature, and perishes from it. Demise: Severed Jugular‏‎: The female villain has her throat slit or otherwise received fatal damage to their jugular veins. Demise: Shot‏‎: Pretty self-explanatory. The villainess fatally eats a bullet (or several). Demise: Skewered‏‎: Villainesses who are impaled by an object, usually through the chest or abdomen. Demise: Skull Trauma‏: The villainess is killed either by having her head bashed against a hard surface, or struck by blunt melee weapon. Demise: Spontaneous Combustion‏‎: A villainess is killed by internal combustion. Demise: Stabbed‏‎: The villainess is penetrated by knife, sword, spear or some pointy weapon at close range, usually by a protagonist, but sometimes by an accidentally falling on the weapon. Demise: Strangled‏‎: Villainess is choked to death with the hands. Demise: Struck by Vehicle‏‎: When a villainess is killed by getting hit or run over by a car, truck or some other mode of transportation. Demise: Video Game Variance‏: Exclusive to video games, more commonly, 2D ones, where a character is killed in battle. Many times when a '''Video Game Villainess is killed, she will simply disappear, or disintegrate into pixels/nothingness. In the context of the story, there's probably supposed to be a corpse there, but the sprite artists and 3D modelers decided not to devote time and resources to creating it. In addition, these characters are often taken out with a variety of weapons and spells, leaving just how they died ambiguous and uncanonical. If, however, she is killed outside of battle, the other appropriate "Demise" tags should be used instead. Graphic Demise‏‎: A graphic demise is one where gore or more than just a little blood is visually depicted in the death. It is the opposite of a clean (bloodless) or offscreen demise. Overkilled‏: When a female villain dies by receiving more than one fatal circumstance in quick succession. Usually done for comedic effect, an example would be getting shot in the head, and then falling out of a helicopter and into the jaws of a hungry shark. The appropriate "Demise:" tags should still be used alongside this one. Suicide‏‎: Female villains who take their own life, often when they learn there's no way out of their situation now. Fate Keywords These tags inform the status of the villainess at the last point in the series continuity. Any new keywords for this section should be created like this: Fate: '''. Fate: Arrested‏‎: The long arm of the law assures us that justice will be served. Fate: Deceased‏‎: When a villainess has been killed and was not later resurrected. In other words, permanently dead. Note: a respective "Demise" tag should also be added whenever this tag is present on a character page to inform how she became deceased. Fate: Inconclusive‏‎: Sometimes a fictional work concludes without showing the audience the fate of the villainess. What separates this category from a '''Karma Houdini is that with an Inconclusive fate, it is hinted at by other characters in the story that she will be staring down'' some kind of punishment. Fate: Karma Houdini‏‎: Unlike '''Inconclusive' or''' Presumed Deceased''' where there's some implication that she got (or will get) her comeuppance, a karma houdini is when the villainess outright disappears from the story. Sure, she may have faced a setback or too earlier in the plot, but the credits are now rolling and for all we know, she could be sitting on a tropical beach somewhere, living the high life, until the day she dies of old age! Fate: Presumed Deceased: We see danger is heading this villainess's way, and then... we never hear from her again. It's more than likely that she has been killed, but it is not verified. Hierarchy Keywords It takes both gods and clods to complete a villainous scheme. Boss‏‎: The big cheese, the top dog, the woman all henchgals, henchguys and minions answer to. Henchwoman‏‎: Unlike the minion who prefers to work behind the scenes, she's the weapon-toting hired help who's usually putting her neck on the line. Minion‏‎: An underling of the main villain(s) of the movie. She usually doesn't see as much action as a Henchwoman , however. Zako‏: Groups of carbon-copy female minions and henchwomen. In almost all instances, they dress in the same style of uniform and do not have individual names or backstories in the plot. They are most common in video games, anime and manga. Note: Because not all of them share the same fate in their respective stories, the "Fate" tag should be omitted for characters attributed to this tag. Conversely "Demise" tags should still be used if any happen to be killed. Media Keywords The type of fiction the villainess can be found in. Naturally, characters can have more than one attached to their page, if applicable. Anime Villainess: Characters who appear in anime tv shows, movies and original video animations. Book Villainess‏: Villainesses from text stories which are accompanied by little to no pictures or illustration. Includes published (no internet, fanfiction, etc.) novels, short stories, pulp magazines and so on. Because the source is text, no pictures should be uploaded to these pages, aside from maybe the book cover. Comic Book Villainess‏‎: Female villains from comics that were created in North America, Western Europe (excluding Italy), Australia or New Zealand. Note: Do not add any characters from comics created in Japan or Italy to this tag. These two countries each have very large comic industries, and thus, they have their own tags, Manga Villainess and Fumetti Villainess, respectively. Fumetti Villainess: Evil females who appear in comics that were created in Italy. Live Action Villainess‏‎: She appears in a live action movie or tv show. Manga Villainess: Characters who appear in Japanese manga or doujisnhi. Video Game Villainess‏: Female villains who appear in video games. Web Media Villainess: Female villains from web comics, digital CG stories, shockwave flash cartoons. Pretty much all the odds and ends that are created to be shared/sold on the internet, rather than for physical retail release. Western Animation Villainess‏‎: Female villains from animated films or cartoon television shows that were created in North America, Western Europe, Australia or New Zealand. Motive Keywords These tags state what pushes the female villains to commit their crimes. Chaotic Evil‏‎: Female villains of this type are not following the orders or being paid by some leader or institution, but act on personal free will, with no rhyme or reason other than that it feels good. Greedy‏‎: Female villains who are particularly motivated by money. Hegemony‏‎: Villainesses who wish to make the entire world their plaything. Lawful Evil: Loyal female villains who serve another villain or villainous organization. Ethics to do not factor into their decision to do so. As far as they are concerned, they are devoted to the individual(s) above them, and that is all that matters. Neutral Evil‏‎: Female villains of this type are out only for themseleves. They do not share the code of respect that''' Lawful Evil''' does, but usually does not cause the random and senseless violence that Chaotic Evil 'does. Psychotic‏‎: A villainess who is totally insane. Murder Keywords Many female villains are no strangers to killing. Keywords for the method she employs to kill should be created like this: '''Murder: '. Attempted Murder‏‎: Not all of a villainess's attempts to kill are successful. This becomes more and more common the closer the source material gets to a kid-friendly audience. Naturally, this doesn't apply if the villainess is only trying to kill out of self defense. '''Note: This tag should only be used if the villainess never successfully murders anyone. Murderer: This tag is for all female villains who successfully kill. In these cases, it is still permissable (and recommended) to use the Murder: '''categories below. *Assassin : Female contract killers. *Child Murderer‏‎‎: When a child is among the female villain's murder victims. *Family Murderer: When a member of her own family is among the villainess's murder victims. *Mass Murderer‏‎: When a villainess kills many victims, both at the same time and at the same place. *Murder: Black Magic: ‏‎Female villains who use dark/evil magic to kill, such as zombification. *Murder: Blood Sacrifice‏: Often done by cult leaders or fanatics, this villainess ritualistically kills her victim in order to summon (or appease) a force of darkness. *Murder: Bludgeoning‏‎: The villainess kills by reapeatingly beating her victim with an object. *Murder: Body Crush‏‎: The female villain crushes her victim, either by use of a machine or a large fallen object. *Murder: Chemicals‏‎: Villainesses who kill with chemicals, whether it be experimentally, or with exact knowledge of what results will occur. *Murder: Crushed Head‏‎: The villainess kills by physically destroying her victim's skull. *Murder: Decapitation: Axes, guillotines and blades of all kinds. *Murder: Disemboweling: Villainesses who kill by causing the internal organs of their victims to be removed. *Murder: Drowning‏: The villainess kills by holding her victim underwater, or otherwise sending them into a body of water with the knowledge that they will be unable to swim or keep themselves afloat. *Murder: Explosives‏: Female villains who kill using bombs, dynamite, or any other explosives. *Murder: Fatal Rape: A female villain rapes her victim and it results in death. Typically, this happens under one of two conditions: a) the villainess acquires male genitalia (ie. becomes a futanari) or b) she uses some kind of inorganic, yet lethal, phallic object. *Murder: Gun‏‎‏‎: The preferred method of killing for action movie villainesses. *Murder: Impalement‏‎: The villainess kills her victim by skewering though them with a weapon, or if she's powerful enough, using even her own hand. *Murder: Indirect‏‎:‎ This applies when a villainess uses no weapons, bombs, or direct physical contact to kill her victim, but gives orders or sets things into motion so that other characters/forces of nature do it for her. * Murder: Legs : A villainess who kills someone using her legs. Whether it be squeezing someone to death between them, breaking someone's neck with them. Or simply kicking or stomping the life out of someone with them. *Murder: Saboteur‏‎: Villainesses who kill by sabotaging something, such as a vehicle or weapon. *Murder: Severed Jugular‏‎: Villainesses who slit throats or otherwise kill their victims by destroying their jugulars. *Murder: Stabbing‏‎: The villainess kills her victim by stabbing them with a knife or sword. Use the '''Murder:Impalement tag instead, if the victim is completely skewered by the blade. *Murder: Strangulation‏‎: The villainess kills her victims by strangling them with her hands or some sort of thin material. *Murder: Suffocation‏: The villainess kills by suffocating her victim with an object, such as a pillow. *Murder: Telekinesis: A villainess is able to control matter with her mind and uses this ability to kill, whether it be mentally hurling or manipulating dangerous objects against the victim, or using her telekinetic powers to rend the victim's body asunder. *Murder: Vehicle: The villainess uses a means of transport to kill with eg a car, a boat. This includes something such as damaging a vehicle so it crashes. *Murder: The Works‏: This is a case where the villainess doesn't use any one specific method to kill her victim, but instead subjects them to many extreme tortures over a period of time before they finally expire. Serial Killer‏‎: A female villain who has murdered three or more people separately over a period of time while evading or outwitting the authorities. *Slasher: A type of serial killer who is found in horror films, usually killing their victims with physically brutal methods. Though they exist, female slashers have been typically few and far between. Occupation/Organization Keywords Many villainesses use their job achieve their seedy goals (or those of their bosses). Crooked Cop‏‎: Members of the police force who abuse their power for their own personal gain, or are really in cahoots with the criminals. Drug Queen‏‎: These baddies roll in dough brought in by their illegal drug operations. They usually don't use the drugs themselves. Exotic Dancer: ‏Female villains who work as strippers. Gang Member‏:‎ Female villains, many times Chaotic Evil, who are part of city (or other small and confined territory) gang. Military Officer‏‎: A villainess who is part of some type of army and has a commanding, authoritative position. Nazi‏‎: Female villains who believe in the superiority of her own "Master Race" over the "lesser" races. Necromancer‏:‎ Villainesses who have the power to control and command the undead. Nun‏: Holy sisters of the Lord, who behave as anything but! Nurse‏: A doctor's assistant (usually) who uses her innocent Florence Nightingale occupation for evil purposes instead of to relieve suffering. Prostitute: Female villains who double as ladies of the night. Note: the prostitution in and of itself does not qualify her to be a villainess. Scientist‏‎: While not always "mad", she uses her scientific gift for evil purposes. Sleazy News Reporter‏‎: These newswomen will sink to any low to get that big scoop, and tragedy equals big, big ratings! Personality, Demeanor and Orientation Keywords A female villain's behavior, wants and state of mind. Bisexual‏: Female villains who are attracted to, or have willing sexual encounters with members of both sexes. Coward: This includes female villains who will run away at the first sign of danger to themselves or quickly surrender rather than put themselves in the way of harm or potential harm. It also includes the villainess who is aggresive and arrogant when she has the odds on her side, has a seemingly helpless victim to deal with etc, but who becomes afraid and panics when her odds vanish and she is faced with a substantial opponent. Callous: The villainess is cold blooded, hard hearted, pitiless and utterly unsympathetic with regard to bad things which happen to others.The suffering of others is a matter of complete indifference to the villainess; where she gets positive pleasure over it she will also be a categorized as a sadist. Delusional‏: A villainess with a strong, unwavering conviction that something is correct, when all other characters in the story know it to be untrue. This state of mind is tied almost exclusively to female villains with a Freudian Excuse. Dissonant Serenity‏: Female villains who are calm, cool and collected. Never quick to anger, and often displaying a smile that states they have "the upper hand". Excessively Violent‏‎: Female villains, usually henchwomen, who feel that diplomacy fails, and would rather let their fists, feet and bullets do the talking. Lesbian: These ladies prefer their own gender for sex rather than gents. Pervert‏‎: Perverted villainesses subject their victims to disturbing or humiliating sexual practices, such as being forced to strip. Forced sex may or may not follow. Sadist: Female villains who take pleasure in the pain and suffering of others. The sadist can derive pleasure from personally inflicting pain on her victim, or by simply enjoying watching something other than herself cause suffering. Sociopath‏‎: Unlike Sadists who get significant enjoyment out of murder, these female villains are comfortably fine with it. Spoiled‏: This villainess has always gotten what she wants by the time the story begins, and she believes (perhaps unwittingly) that she will continue to do so. Thrill Seeker: The villainess who gets "kicks" out of committing evil actions. Wheras a Sadist gets physical pleasure specifically from harming/killing people, the Thrill Seeker's '''enjoyment can come from participating in any evil action, such as a robbery, which does not necessarily involve physically hurting another person. Of course, a '''Thrill Seeker may also be a Sadist. Physical Appearance Keywords Tags for physical characteristics and clothing (or lack thereof). Blonde‏: Self-explanatory. Brunette‏‎: Self-explanatory. Eye Mask‏‎: Female villains who wear masks that cover the upper half of their face. Leather‏: Villainesses who wear leather jackets and outfits. Nude‏: The villainess appears nude at some point in the fictional work. Redhead‏‎: Self-explanatory. Skull Clothing: Female villains who wear actual skulls as fashion accessories. Spiked Clothing: ‏‎Villainesses who like to give an intimidating presence by wearing clothes with spikes on them. Street Punk: A type of fashion consisting of dyed hair (of an unnatural color), leather jackets, mohawks, and/or spiked clothing. Used most often in 1970s and 1980s fiction, where it was frequently applied to Gang Members. Topless‏: The villainess appears topless at some point in the fictional work. Relation to the Protagonists Keywords Many evil babes are the wife, girlfriend, mother or sister of the heroes. Hero's Lover‏: Female villains who have some sort of romantic or consentual sexual relationship with the protagonist. Niece‏‎: This villainess is a niece to one of the protagonists. Sibling‏‎: This villainess the sister of one of the protagonists in the story. Stepmother‏‎: This villainess is a stepmother to one of the protagonists. Weapon Keywords A smart villainess wouldn't be caught dead without one. Axe‏‎ Bolas‏ Chainsaw‏‎ Explosives‏ Gas‏‎ Katana‏‎ Knife‏ Machine Gun‏‎ Makeshift weapon Pistol‏‎ Rapier‏‎ Rifle Shotgun‏ Shrink Ray Vehicle Weapon Whip‏‎ Miscellaneous Keywords Most of these are here temporarily until the right section for them is created/designated above. Alien‏: Villainesses who come from a planet other than Earth. Back from the Dead‏‎: Female villains who were killed at one time, but a.) whose soul never left our mortal plane and continues to terrorize, or b.) who was resurrected by those who wished to see her brought back. Bare-Handed: ‏Villainesses that engage in close range, hand-to-hand combat without using weapons. Business Villainess‏‎: A villainess who is an evil CEO, secretary or other member of a corporation. The corporation itself does not have to be evil, just that she resorts to dirty deeds in order to help it succeed. Catfight: A villainess engages in a fight, with or without weapons, with another female, usually the heroine.This can also be used where only a brief physical contact, such as a single strike, is used by one female against another eg the villainess is KOd by one punch from the heroine. Comical Defeat‏‎: Female villains who get their comeuppance in a comical way. Dismembered‏‎: When one or more of the female villain's limbs are violently severed from her body. Evil from the Future‏: A villainess is brought to the past or present (willingly or unwillingly) through time travel. Evil Laugh‏: Female villains who let out an evil laugh at some point in the work that they appear. This could be for reasons such as an evil plan being successful, or a way of showing her pleasure at another's misfortune. Female Satan: In the universe of the stories which use this tag, it is revealed that "The Devil", ruler of Hell, is actually female. Does not apply to cases where the traditionally "male" Satan temporarily takes the form of a female. Genie: Spiritual villainesses who are capable of granting wishes. Halloween: Female villains whos actions are linked to the night of Halloween. Humiliated: A villainess who suffers a notable embarrassment which undermines her dignity/arrogance.The context may be comic, though not invariably. Often humiliation would occur in the course of a villainesses defeat/capture. Examples of this can include an adult villainess who is defeated/captured by a child; a physically tall/large villainess defeated/captured by a much smaller adult. Physical humiliation will include things like being splattered with mud/paint etc, or receiving a kick in the backside. Knocked Out‏: When the villainess is knocked unconscious, or at least receives a blow that immobilizes her for a certain amount of time. Master of Disguise‏‎: Female villains who are experts at incognito, whether it be shape-shifting or good old fashioned masks and wardrobes. Master Manipulator‏: A villainess with a grand scheme which she executes undetected by the hapless individuals around her, while using others as pawns. Mutated Villainess‏‎: Female villains whose physical appearance is altered, and at times, even receives special powers, from a mutation. Redeemed‏‎: Female villains who start out bad, but redeem themselves before the story concludes, either by aiding the heroes, or sabotaging her fellow villains and/or their plans. Rich‏: Female villains who are already established to have lots of money at the start of the story, regardless of whether or not they resort to seedy practices to obtain more. Series Page: A category that is to be given exclusively to pages that do not focus on a single villainess, but rather the series that she appears in. With the exception of video games that contain more than 10 regular female enemies, this is the only tag that is to be put on a page created for a series. Sex: This tag is for when the villainess has consensual sex (i.e. not rape) with someone in the story, whether it be another villain, a supporting character, or even the hero (regardless of whether or not she ends up betraying him/her later). Supernatural Powers‏‎: Powers that are unnatural, used most often by ghostly or undead villainesses. Telekinetic Powers: Villainesses who are able to control matter with their minds. Vampire‏: Undead female villains who suck the blood of their victims for sustenance (or sometimes, just for fun). Not to be confused with The Vamp. Villain's Lover‏‎: Villainesses who have some sort of romantic or consensual sexual relationship with other villains in the story. Villainous Reveal‏‎: This occurs when a character is introduced, but is not revealed to be villainous until much later on, many times within the final act of the story. Woman kills villainess: Self explanatory.